Luna & Sol
by ediloveforever
Summary: A la academia Cross no solo llego nueva clase de vampiros también llego el pasado para cambiar el futuro- ok mal summary pero pasen a leer por fis
1. Chapter 1

_Tu eres mi presa y yo tu cazador_

Tú eres lágrima de sangre y yo de dolor

**Nunca pensé en volver al ayer pero el destino quería que nos reuniéramos otra vez **

_Mi otra mitad nos separo _

Esa rosa roja floreció 

**El destino de los dos la rosas dividió**

_Después de tanto dolor creí olvidar_

Después de noches sin lunas creí aceptar la oscuridad

**Pero en verdad te sigo amando aun después de tantos años **

_Mato a nuestro amor_

Revivió nuestro odio

**Todo se acabo para los dos**

…**..o así ella lo creyó **


	2. llegada

_**Primer capítulo: llegada **_

Yuuki pov

Estábamos en la oficina del directo Cross, zero e ichiru además de kaname-sama e ichijo-sempai y yo. El director como pocas veces, casi nulas, se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con los codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla apoyada en sus manos mirándonos de forma seria. La verdad ninguno de los presentes sabíamos porque estábamos allí aunque yo tenía una vaga idea. Hace un tiempo a aparecido otra clase de vampiro que se creían extintos son los vampiro XD, y se podrían decir que son muchos más poderosos que los vampiros purasangres ya que son inmunes a los dones de todos los vampiros y solo se pueden matar en una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo, el único problema es que no tienen mucha cordura que digamos, y no es por su sed de sangre si no que lo único que quieren es matar a otros vampiros. Después de un rato de silencio y el director vio que a zero se le estaba acabando la paciencia decidió hablar.

**Bueno lo he llamado aquí porque como sabrán se ha dado a ver un gran número de vampiros XD que por suerte aun no ha llegado a la academia pero eso no nos libra de la posibilidad que no vengan ya que hay acá una gran cantidad de nobles y un purasangre, el consejo de vampiros y la asociación acordaron que para proteger el internado vendrá **_**las rosas.- **_ dijo el director. Escuche un jadeo al lado mío y vi que ichiru embozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Extraño.

**Director que son **_**las rosas**_**?- **pregunte.

**Papa dime papa-**lloriqueo el director como siempre- **Ejem... bueno yuuki "las rosas" son una subdivisión del gran grupo de cazadores que están compuestas solamente por mujeres... muy bellas por cierto.- **

**Ohh y ¿Por qué las eligieron a ellas? Digo por lo que yo se los vampiros XD son muy ** ** fuertes y….**- empecé a decir pero vi que el directo embozaba una pequeña sonrisa así que calle

**Las rosas en si son muy delicadas ** **pero también tienen espinas… así son ellas son hermosas en cualquier sentido pero además son fuertes, astutas e inteligentes, cada una de ellas tienen un numero según la capacidad de fuerza y astucia, en total son 45 y serán ingresadas al internado como un proyecto en conjunto el colegio que van, da la casualidad que todas ellas tienen la misma edad que ustedes y van en el mismo colegio y curso, por ello el colegio a llegado un acuerdo conmigo, donde ellas se queden todo el año que creo que será el tiempo suficiente para que descubran el motivo del surgimientos de los vampiros XD y su extinción- **finalizo el director Cross. Con mucho entusiasmo- **bueno ellas llegaran mañana temprano para comenzar inmediatamente, así que espero que mañana mis queridos hijos vayan a recibirlas para su curso las clases comenzaran mas tarde para que puedan acomodarse mejor.**

**Por supuesto director- **dije con entusiasmo. Esto me dice que será muy interesante. Zero solo gruño en respuesta a lo que le dedique una mirada de "_vas a estar ahí sí o sí"_

**Director le molesta de que yo también las recibas- **pregunto ichiru. el director al igual que todos nosotros nos sorprendimos.

**Emm si claro muchas gracias-**dijo el director Cross aun sorprendido- **bueno espero que les ayuden a adaptarse, la número 1 se llama Miku- ** vi por el rabillo del ojo que zero se ponía tenso. Raro.- ** ella es la jefa, se podría decir así, para que les des todas las indicaciones a ella. Saben las normas y todos los demás pero por si tienen duda espero que se los expliquen.**

**De acuerdo- **dije.

**Director si eso es todo me retiro-** dijo kaname-sama, a lo que el director asintió luego se retiro junto a ichijo-sempai.

**Bueno yo me retiro a ser las rondas-** dije para después salir seguida por un ichiru extrañamente alegre y un zero perdido en sus pensamientos. Me dirigí primero al cuarto que compartía con Yori. Ya en el me encontré a mi amiga en la cama leyendo un libro llamado "crepúsculo". Cuando me conto la historia me reí al ver como describían a los vampiros ahí, uf si supieran como son de verdad. Es un buen libro aunque me he visto solo las películas. No me gusta leer. Y lo mejor de la historia es ese sexy vampiro llamado Edward cullen.

**Yori a que no adivinas-** le dije a lo que ella marco la pág. en la que estaba y me dispuse a contarle lo que pasaría mañana sin contarle claro sobre los vampiros es un secreto que no puedo revelar. Luego de contarle todo. Me fui a ser las rondas. Esa noche no me quede hasta muy tarde pues mañana me tenía que levantar muy temprano a recibir a "las rosas".

Miku pov

Eran cerca de las 6:30 hrs de la mañana cuando me desperté. Mire al mi rededor y recordé, hoy iniciaríamos en la academia Cross. Suspire. Baje las escaleras del internado después de haber tomado mi nuevo uniforme, mis pasos hacían eco mientras bajaba, cuando llegue al primer piso salude a un par de hermanas que se dirigían a la capilla a rezar. Llegue al baño y me mire al espejo. Mi pelo era una maraña de color cobrizo, mi cara estaba blanca, no es que fuera muy morena, pero estaba más blanca de lo normal, mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y debajo de ellos se veían unas grandes ojeras producto de falta de sueño. Volví a suspirar. Las pesadillas habían vuelto. Abrí el grifo de la ducha y me quede debajo de ella un buen tiempo como si eso pudiera llevarse la noche que había pasado. Me lave mi pelo con mi champo favorito con olor y con mi jabón del mismo olor, chocolate. Volví a suspirar nuevamente. Salí de la ducha y me dedique a secar mi cuerpo al igual que mi cabello que después desenrede y lo amarre en una cola alta. Me puse mi nuevo uniforme corroborando que la falda fuera lo suficientemente larga para tapar todo pero lo suficientemente corta para no parecer monja. Mire mi rostro nuevamente. Suspire por vigésima vez. Tenía que hacer algo o tendría a millones de preguntas que contestar respecto a mi salud. Se me escapo una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca espere tener tantas amigas y personas que se preocuparan de mí. Abrí un pequeño mueble del baño donde estaba mi cosmetiquero. Me puse un poco de rímel transparente y me encrespe las pestañas y adherí un poco de brillo a los labios sabor sandia. No alcanzaría a tomar desayuno. Tampoco quería comer nada. Me mire de nuevo pensé en ponerme un poco de rubor pero no me gusta pintarme demasiado. Con un suspiro de resignación viendo que no podía hacer nada más salí del baño y me dirigí nuevamente a mi habitación. Al llegar a mi pieza vi la hora. 6:50 nuevo record. Termine de guardar las últimas cosas y revise que llevaba todo. Al cerrar mi maleta me percate de que algo llamo mi atención. Un pequeño conejo rosa, con bufanda y una flor al lado derecho. Suspire. No debía llevarlo. No podía llevarlo. Pero quería llevarlo. Lo tome y lo guarde en el fondo de la maleta después me gire y abrí la cómoda donde saque dos pistolas gemelas, levante la falda y me puse una en cada pierna corroborando que pasaren desapercibidas. Baje nuevamente por las escaleras estaba con mi maleta y mi pequeño bolso donde llevaba las cosas para mi primer día de clases. En el camino hasta la cafetería me encontré con mas hermanas y algunas compañeras medios dormidas pero ya vestidas. Abrí la puerta de la cafetería y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis mejores amigas. Hikari, Ariasu, Yayoi, Suzu, Cho y Junko.

**Hola Miku- **dijeron todas al unisonó cuando me senté.

**Hola chicas-**

**Y preparada para empezar la casería?- **pregunto Hikari (más conocida como neko) mirándome con sus hermosos ojos casi verdes sacudiéndose su cabello negro corto.

**Vampiros o hombres?**- pregunto con picardía Suzu para todo el mundo "la despampanante rubia no hueca".

**Sabes que** **esto es una misión y tenemos que concentrarnos en ello- **mis amigas me veían con una ceja enarcada-** ok! A quien quiero engañar. Obvio neko que estoy preparada para la casería ¿y ustedes chicas?**.

**Osea-** dijeron al unisonó para después reírnos todas juntas. Luego de eso avisaron por parlantes que el bus que nos llevaría a la academia había llegado, con un suspiro me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia en el bus. Ya afuera de él y después guardar mis cosas me quede a esperar de que todas subieran pasando lista ya todo listo me subí al bus.

Me senté en el primer asiento en la ventana junto a neko, me iba a colocar los audífonos cuando Hotaru, una linda chica de 18 años con cabellos de miel, me grito desde el fondo del bus.

**Miku no seas fome para que te aíslas?. Mejor pone música para todas- **yo solo sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

**Muy bien y que quieren escuchar las pejelagartas?***- pregunte aun con una sonrisa. Después de eso nos fuimos todo el viaje escuchando "baby" ", "love me", "siente el shoke", "soy tu mejor amigo", "que lloro", "cinderella and romeo", "cantarella","judas","bad romance" , y sigue la lista. Nos fuimos todo el camino cantando, bailando y muertas de las risa. Cerca ya de la academia mi sonrisa se borro y lance un gran suspiro. Todo el bus se quedo callado al detenernos en la entrada de la academia, hasta que Amaya, una linda morenita, grito ¡LA CASERIA COMENZO! Y todas gritamos un "SI". Fui la primera en bajar en la entrada me encontré a dos personas. La primera por la descripción de mi sensei supe que era yuuki y la segunda era ichiru. Eso me recuerda que me tengo que apartar de la puerta. Iba a saludar cuando…

Yuuki pov

Baka! Zero, uy se me perdió de vista. Miro la hora y abro los ojos como plato. Salgo corriendo hacia el portón de la academia estoy muy atrasada para recibir a las nuevas estudiantes, me he retrasado mucho por tratar de capturar a zero para que cumpliese su obligación. Llegue muy agitada al portón y me doy cuenta de que ichiru estaba ya ahí con una sonrisa en la cara. Muy extraño la verdad. Bueno de ayer en la noche que anda extraño. Será. Al parecer el bus se retraso porque todavía no había llegado. Uf que alivio.

**Hola ichiru-kun- **le salude. Al parecer no se había percatado de mi presencia pero cuando lo uso borro su sonrisa aunque se podía ver alegría en sus ojos. Me pregunto cuál sería el motivo.

**Hola Cross-san- **me dijo. Iba a hablar nuevamente cuando me percato de que el bus llego y callo. Cuando la puerta se abrió vi a una adolecente de unos 17 años de cabello color cobre con unos hermosos ojos color café bajaba del bus. La verdad era alta y muy bonita. Vi como iba hablar cuando otra chica de cabellos negros y ojos pardos bonita pero no tanto como la primera chica corría hacia ichiru y se…OMG…SE ESTABAN BESANDO… que estaba pasando aquí?

**Yayoi déjalo respirar un poquito al pobre ichi- **dijo la chica de ojos café con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

**Mou pero si no he visto a mi novio en un mes- **reclamo Yayoi. Esperen dijo novio? Gua pero como, ósea yo había entendido de que todo este tiempo él había estado con shisuka hasta pensé de que estaba enamorado de ella.

**Si lo sé pero yo tampoco he visto a mi mejor amigo en un mes-** respondió la otra chica antes de abrasar a ichiru. Quien estaba sonriendo.

**Yo también te extrañe Miku-** dijo ichiru con una cálida voz, como si le estuviera hablando a su hermana pequeña. Vaya me pregunto que pasara acá.

**He…** **hola- **salude para hacerme notar- **yo soy...**

**Yuuki Cross- **la mire sorprendida, a lo que ella rio- ** mi sensei me ha hablado mucho de ti, yo soy Miku y ella es Yayoi, las que están viniendo para acá son Suzu, Ariasu, Junko, Cho y Hikari - **finalizo Miku. Tan distraída estaba con la novia y mejor amiga de ichiru no me había fijado de que ya todas se habían bajando del bus y un grupo se acercaba a nosotros. La primera era una rubia realmente despampanante, la segunda era un chica alta y delgada pero con un rostro fino y hermoso; la tercera era una linda chica de estatura media con cabello rizado, corto y de color marrón, su rostro era fino y resaltaban sus grandes pero bellos ojos castaños, la cuarta tenía el cabello negro ondulado que le caía en cascada por delante de la cara pero dejando ver unos hermosos ojos chocolates ; la ultima chica era alta con una piel blanca pero no tanto como la de Miku y unos ojos casi verdes con toques dorados y su cabello era negro y cortito. Luego Miku-chan las organizo en una fila de a dos en donde ella estaba adelante junto a Yayoi que estaba de la mano con ichiru. Aun me parecía raro verlos a ellos dos juntos pero me alegro de que ichiru este feliz. Cuando llegamos a los salones ichiru le dio un beso corto a Yayoi y entro al aula. Yo me dirigí hacia la puerta de adelante, entre y le dije a la profesora de que ya habían llegado las alumnas nuevas. Ella se dirigió hacia los alumnos y le empezó a explicar el proyecto mientras yo buscaba con la mirada a zero. Primero me encontré a ichiru quien se había sentado en una parte con dos asientos libres a su lado seguramente para Yayoi y Miku. Encontré a zero al final de la sala con cara de aburrido. Le envié la mirada más enojada que pude pero parece que a él le causo gracia. La profesora me dijo que isiera pasar a las alumnas nuevas y así fueron pasando por numero de lista al llegar el numero 4 se presento la Yayoi.

**Hola me llamo Yayoi, tengo 17 años y espero que nos llevemos bien- **dijo tímidamente. Alguien de al fondo grito "¿tienes novio?" a lo que ella contesto muy sonrojada- **si tengo novio- "**¿Quién?" se volvió a oír- **ichiru kiryuu- **dijo enviándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida por el susodicho. Vi la expresión de zero parecía estupefacto, bueno creo que yo estaba igual hace un momento. Así siguieron pasando. El directo tenía razón todas eran muy bellas demasiado al parecer muchas de acá se le van a bajar la autoestima, incluyéndome. Llego el turno de Miku y vi como zero ponía los ojos como platos y abría la boca. Claro no era muy distinta la expresión a los otros chicos que cada vez que pasaba otra se les caía mas la baba.

**Buongiorno me llamo Miku, tengo 17 años, espero no tener ningún problema y que nos llevemos bien- ** se presento Miku con un muy lindo asentó italiano que no lo había notado, le preguntaron lo mismo que a Yayoi, bueno a todas le preguntaron lo mismo unas dijeron que si y otras no en el caso de Miku dijo que no. Después de eso se fue a sentar al lado de ichiru dejándolo al medio entre Yayoi y ella. Pude jurar que al ver esto zero casi se cae de la silla me pregunto por qué estaba tan raro. Luego de eso las clases pasaron sin mayor novedad excepto que los profesores le hacían preguntas a las alumnas nuevas y siempre contestaban correctamente al igual que los ejercicios que hacían además hicieron una prueba sorpresa en donde me fue pésimo. Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo todas "las rosas" junto a ichiru (al parecer todas lo conocían) se sentaron juntos y por lo que se veía charlaban animadamente. 

Miku POV

**Creo que a alguien casi le dio un paro cardiaco cuando te sentaste conmigo Miku.- ** comento divertido mi amigo ichiru.

**Jajajaja es verdad.- **corroboro la novia del susodicho

**Mmm. si ustedes lo dicen.- **dije sin mucho ánimo.- ** bueno mejor hablemos de otra cosa, de verdad te extrañe mucho ichi especialmente cuándo me dijeron- **dije abrazándolo

**Yo también Miku, yo también- ** estábamos reunidos todo en el comedor de la academia todas juntas pero hablando cada uno con su grupo más intimo. Como había mencionado antes, extrañaba mucho a mi mejor amigo, el es el que más me comprende lo que siento y me conoce también. Es el… hermano que nunca tuve, si hermano, ya que _él _es como mi padre.

**Oye Miku quieres ir a dar una vuelta?**- me pregunto ichi. Solo asentí y salimos abrazados sintiéndome observada por alguien, aunque estaba segura de quien se trababa no quise voltear a corroborar mi teoría.

Llegamos a un árbol que estaba solo, ahí yo me recargue en el árbol y mi amigo se acostó posando su cabeza en mi regazo. Estuvimos un tiempo así tranquilos. Disfrutando la compañía del uno al otro, consolándonos sin decir nada, solo con nuestra presencia bastaba. Pero nuestra paz quedo interrumpida. Sabía que tenía que acostumbrarme a su presencia pero quería negar su existencia.

**El director dice que vayan a cenar. Quiere tener una reunión intima con sus "**_**preciadas rosas"- **_ dijo con desdén.

**Está bien, estaremos en 5 min mas…** **hermanito- ** zero no miro a ichiru, tenía los ojos clavados en mí, yo solo baje la mirada y contemple los ojos de ichiru, tan iguales pero a la vez tan distinto a los de su hermano. Sentí como unos pasos se alejaban mientras mi amigo se paraba y me miraba-

**Voy a estar un año acá no…**? **tendré que superarlo ** – dije, a lo que mi peli-plata comprendió y me miro con ternura. Suspire. Esto recién comienza. 


End file.
